Winter Romance
by snow winter
Summary: She forgave him, trusted him. He knew he was not worthy of it but she made him feel that he is. Hermione had made him realise, some things are worth fighting for.Dramione.


_**Winter Romance**_

"So what are you planning to do now?"

It was a while before he answered….

"I've decided to travel. I want to be alone for a while, sort out a few things with myself and get to know 'me' a lot better."

"I'm sure you will. Besides, nothing much has changed; you're still an arrogant prat."

"Yeah right, very funny."

"Hmm. Seriously though, you'll like your new self. We did."

"Well, I'm sure Weasley's not included in the 'we'"

"Don't be stupid. I'm sure he'll come around. You were a lot of help in defeating Voldemort. Fighting with us and risking your life. Everybody appreciates that, I'm sure he does too."

"Yeah, well, Weasley's not really a sharp bloke now is he? I don't think he realises that. I saw his face after the war; he was so disappointed to see me breathing. Oh well, I don't really care about Weasley's opinion. I'm just glad the war's finally over."

"Yeah, me too. We got what we fought for...peace."

He glanced sideways at her and saw a serene smile traced on her lips. This made his heart flutter…

Of all the great things in her, her smile is one of the many that attracts him the most. Her smile, full of emotion, innocence and warmth, radiates a feeling of hope amid the cries and pain. After what she witnessed and experienced in the war, the death of her parents, great loss of friends, sacrifices made to attain peace, trusts and betrayals. After all of these, her smile stayed as it was before, untainted and strong. He was baffled and envious. After all, he experienced the same thing, maybe even more. But he couldn't achieve the kind of talisman that glows within her, making her sort of unbreakable.

He suffered greatly. He lost his parents; his mother died in his own arms. His beliefs were shattered when he discovered that Voldemort is only using him to punish his father for his past failures. He was lost; he didn't know what to do. He tried to run away, break free from the Dark Lord. But he swore eternal loyalty, so it's either stay or die. He chose the latter, he had nothing to lose, nothing to live for anyway. But Voldemort had not made in easy. He ordered several Death Eaters to torture him first before killing him as he was not worthy enough to die in the Dark Lord's hands. At the last blow of the Cruciatus Curse, as he heard one of his former comrades utter the Killing Curse, he knew it was the end. But he was wrong. Somebody interfered and saved him. A week later, he woke up at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, to learn that his savior was none other than his worst nemesis, Harry Potter. He hated him, hated him for saving him, for not releasing him from the pain, for not letting him go. He shunted away from everyone. But one time, while he was sulking in his room, she entered, carrying a plate of food. She talked and talked, annoying the hell out of him. He told her he preferred solitude and asked her to go away but she was too stubborn to listen. She continued on coming to his room, bringing food or else just talking. And to his own surprise, he found himself almost enjoying talking to her and occasionally, laughing with her. He was getting used to her presence and liking it. He feels elated everytime she enters his dark and lonely bedroom in Grimmauld Place, he feels as if spring air is blowing in everytime she's around. One time, Harry entered in with her, apparently intrigued at why Hermione's spending most of her time there. He was resentful at first and assured Draco that saving his life was the last thing he wanted to do. He said that he just came by because of a mission and saw him being tortured and he just had to help. _The nobility of a Gryffindor. _Draco smirked inwardly. But with a look of encouragement and pleading from Hermione, Draco managed to mutter a small "Thanks." Harry was stopped from his ranting and looked at Draco as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Finally composing himself, he nodded and stopped talking.

For the first time in Draco Malfoy's seventeen years of living, he knew what he had to do and knew it was the right thing. He would fight alongside the people he once detested, alongside her whom he once called a "Mudblood"….

Because Hermione Granger had made him realise that some things are worth fighting for…

She forgave him, trusted him. He knew he was not worthy of it but she made him feel that he is. She made him see what he missed in seventeen years of ignorance and hatred. True happiness. Because for the first time in his life, Draco was able to laugh, smile and be happy not by taking pleasure in someone else's suffering. He went out of his seclusion and started talking to the others. They, like Hermione, accepted him. No words can describe how thankful he really was. But of course, Ron Weasley's having a hard time but at least, he tries to act civil…

She made him see that the purity of blood is nothing but utter rubbish. Because as he looks at her, at the person he once referred to as 'Mudblood', he realised that Muggleborn or Pureblood, it doesn't matter, they share the same color of blood, they're the same. They both have the right to live…

This certain feeling started to grow within him, like a seedling slowly blossoming into a tree. He was scared; this was very new to him. So, he started avoiding her, hoping with all his might that by doing so, the feeling would subside. But he was wrong. The seedling has grown into a very big tree and no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't cut it. In the end, he finally gave in to it. He wanted to tell her...he has to tell her. He can't believe how hard it is to say it. He marveled at how saying '_Avada Kedavra' _was easier than uttering three simple words. His lips were trembling as he mustered all his courage in saying it…

I love you…

In an entire minute of torture, she didn't speak and just stared at him. Then, she cried. Draco didn't know what to do and was cursing himself for hurting her. But when he uttered apologies she told him…

"_Stupid git! Of course I love you too! Didn't you even notice?! You're such an idiot!" _

It feels as if a hundred –no– a million fireworks erupted within him. He feels as if his heart's going to burst from so much pleasure. He embraced her tightly. She was half-laughing, half-crying. He was sure of it; this was the happiest day of his life…

And at that moment, Draco and Hermione shared their first kiss…

He wanted to stay with her forever, it's true. But he wants to sort out a few things with himself first. He wants to know himself a lot better and get used to it. He wants to be a better person, not for himself, but for her….

He appreciated that she didn't stop him. It just shows how much she trusts him. She knows he needs to do it himself, by himself…

"So, I better get going now. Say goodbye to Potter and the others for me…"

She nodded, her smile slowly fading from her lips. She knows that she has to let him; she has to let him walk away. She knows that. But still…

"Malfoy!" She called him and made him halt. "I-I just thought you ought to know…I-I still love you…"

A smile formed in his lips, he looked back at her, hands in his pocket…

"Well Granger, I'm glad to say the feeling's still mutual….It will always be…"

Without warning, she ran and flung herself to him. She buried her face in his chest and cried there…

"You'll come back right? I know you will…."

"I will…." He said softly, stroking her hair. "I promise."

He gently cupped her face in his hands, and with a blazing look, he pulled her into a last kiss and bid goodbye….

The cold winter air blew again and Draco, despite his cloak, shivered. He pulled his cloak tighter to him for warmth. Oh how he longed to sit beside a crackling fire and warm himself. So, he hurried walking to the house in the vicinity, the Burrow. It was Christmas Eve and he knew all the Weasleys, Potter and Hermione will celebrate Christmas there. So instead of dropping by Grimmauld Place, he went straight here. He didn't want to just Apparate in their doorstep, he had this strange feeling that he wanted to walk and savor the look of the Burrow, the place he considered home aside from the Grimmauld Place, as it slowly drew nearer to him. He heaved a breath when he finally arrived. A grin spreads in his face as he saw that nothing much has change. In spite of the snow, chickens still run amok the grounds, clucking madly and he could've sworn the Wellington boots by the doorway didn't move since the last time he saw them. He closed his eyes and savored the same, welcoming feeling he feels whenever he's in the Burrow.

Then from somewhere, he heard a squeal of excitement and a girl with red-hair jumped to him before he can even evade…

"Oh my god!" She said as she hugged him as tight as she could. "I can't believe this! You're back!"

"Hey Malfoy!" Shouted a boy with jet-black hair, a lightning-shaped scar slightly visible behind his bangs. "Release my wife this instance!" He teased.

"Your wife?" Draco asked, bewildered.

Ginny Potter released him, smiling. "It's been six years!"

"Wait, wait." Draco said, smirking. "YOU actually married HIM?" He indicated Harry who is holding a tray of three cookies.

"And what's that supposed to mean eh?" Harry said, grinning and extended his hand for a shake. Draco took it. "Geez Malfoy, your still as pale as snow. After all these traveling, I thought you'd get a tan or something."

"It's the Malfoy trademark. Don't tell me you started _baking _these past few years Potter." He sniggered, indicating the tray.

"No." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ginny shoved it to me, harshly." He added. "Spilled most of it." He glanced at the wasted cooking sprawled on the snow.

Ginny looked at his husband apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe it."

"Where're the others?" Asked Draco.

"Well, if by others you mean Hermione, she's out shopping for gifts." Ginny smiled slyly, Draco hid a blush. "And if you really mean the others, they're inside. And Luna's here too."

"Well, speaking of inside, can we go in already, it's freezing out here." Draco complained, still pink in face.

"You and Harry go, I'm going to get eggs from the hen house." And with that, she took off and Harry and Draco went inside.

Draco heaved a sigh of relief when they finally entered inside. The cold's slowly leaving his body. He hanged his cloak on the coat hanger. Suddenly, a boy came running from the living room…

"Daddy! Daddy!" He said, jumping at Harry. "I'm hungry, I want a cookie! Gimme! Gimme!"

Harry smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Ok, just one but don't tell your mother."

The boy squealed in delight and ran off, a big cookie in hand.

"Is that your son Potter?" Draco asked, looking at Harry amusedly.

"How'd you know?"

"If you replace his red hair with black, he's a splitting image of you."

"Yeah, well, everybody noticed that too." He said as they made their way to the living room. "I've got another boy. He's Al, he's two."

"Six years of my absence and you already got yourself two kids!" Draco said, grinning and shaking his head.

"Well, what can I say." Harry smugly stated.

When they arrived at the living room, they found Fred and George beside the Christmas Tree and Luna seated in an armchair, playing with a child.

"Harry, give me some cookies too or I'll tell Ginny that-" But Fred paused when he saw who's standing beside Harry; he dropped the golden bauble he's holding and at the same time, George dropped his mug of hot chocolate.

Finally finding his voice, George said. "Malfoy? Is that you?"

"No, I'm Crookshanks' evil twin." He mocked, plopping himself in the couch.

Fred, George and Luna laughed and stood up.

"Yeah, that's Malfoy alright." Said Fred, shaking his hands. "Who would have a sick sense of humor?"

"Welcome back." Said Luna, embracing him.

George was just shaking his hands when Mrs. Weasley, a spatula in one hand, came scurrying in…

"Fred, George, which one of you dropped the mug this time? Honestly-" But she, like Fred, paused when she saw Draco. "Oh Draco dear!" She exclaimed and embraced him. "I'm so glad your back!"

Draco smiled. Mrs. Weasley had been his mother-figure during the war and he was very fond of her.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said when she finally released him.

"You'll be staying here for the night, I insist. Tomorrow's Christmas and you have to celebrate with us. I won't take no for an answer, you'll have to make up for your six years of absence." She hurried to the kitchen again, spatula still in hand.

"She hasn't changed." Draco mumbled.

"She never will." Fred and George said in unison.

"Is this Al?" Draco asked as a little boy came running to him, eyeing him with interest. He lifted him to his lap. "Geez Potter, is every kid you'll have look like you?"

"Well, I hope so."

"Well, I hope not." Draco said, smirking. "Is Al his real name? Too short Potter."

"Abus Serus!" The child in his lap muttered. "Abus Serus!"

"What?"

"He's telling you that his real name is Albus Severus, Malfoy." Harry sat at the couch beside Draco. "Al's just his nickname."

Draco looked bewilderedly at Harry. "You named your son after Dumbledore and Snape? _Snape?_ I know he's righteous and all but _Snape?_"

"Mental, isn't he?" George said. "The moment he said that that's what he'll name Al, we considered checking him in to St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, right, very funny." He chucked a pillow to George. "Ginny agrees with me." He said, as if that'll settle the matter.

Ginny came inside, carrying what seems to a dozen eggs and a large bottle of brandy.

"You'll love the eggnog." She told Draco. "I'll be making it. And Harry's going to help."

"What?" Harry protested but Ginny gave him a piercing look and he had no choice but to follow. James hurried after them and Al jumped from Draco's lap and went after his brother.

"So Potter lost his freedom and authority." Draco laughed.

"It's the price you pay when you get married." Fred said, still putting golden baubles in the Christmas Tree.

"Yeah right." George rolled his eyes. "Don't believe him, he's already engaged to Angelina."

"How about you then?" Draco asked George. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Katie Bell." George smirked. "Well, I haven't asked her yet, I'll be proposing to her in-"

But when George was going to propose, they did not hear as a loud crash came from the door to the living room. Ron dropped a large box and apparently, what's inside was already broken.

"Ron!" An exasperated, female voice came from the entrance. "Is that Fred's present you dropped?! I told you to be careful"

"What?!" Fred stood up. "Fix that or pay for it!" He told Ron.

"Honestly Malfoy!" Harry said as he ran from the kitchen to see what happened. Ginny ran to check too. "Why does everyone who sees you drop whatever they're holding?!" He said as he glanced at Ron looking pointedly at Draco.

"I do have a certain effect on people." Draco smugly stated.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the girl from the entrance dashed to the living room. Panting and pink in face, laden with a dozen bags, Hermione Granger came into view.

Grey met brown…

Draco's heart thumped in delight. How he longed for this day to come, to finally see her, to hear her voice. As he stared at her, he noticed that some of her features changed. She was taller and her bushy brown hair was longer than before. But as looked back at her brown eyes, he knew. He knew that she is still the same Hermione from before, the Hermione he love and always will.

"Malfoy." He was snapped from his reverie as Ron finally spoke. He looked at the tall read-head, ready for the impact for he was sure he'd punch him. But Ron only extended a big hand to shake. Draco, surprised, took it. "Never knew you'd come back. Hoped you wouldn't actually."

"Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron chortled. "Oh well, welcome back anyway." He withdrew his hand and gave Draco a small smile and a nod.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. "You lot get on here, Arthur and Percy's on their way from Aunt Muriel's house."

"Good thing they covered for us." Chuckled Fred. "I don't think I can stand visiting there."

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Aunt Muriel may be a nag sometimes but she's very nice. Gives you a lot of nice presents."

"Mum, last Christmas, she gave me a book about garden tending." George rolled his eyes. "And she gave Fred a book about…what is it again?"

"_100 Ways to Attract the Wizard of Your Dreams." _Fred said in disgust.

"I loved that book." Mrs. Weasley said, waving her hand glibly. "Help me with the tables; we'll eat outside, good thing it's not snowing."

Harry and Ron levitated two long tables outside. Ginny and Luna helped set the cutlery. Fred and George helped their mother levitated the food outside. Hermione conjured chairs from nowhere and set them neatly around the table. Then, with a _pop, _Arthur and Percy arrived. They were surprised to see Draco too and greeted him enthusiastically. All of them seated themselves around the table and started eating. It was a happy dinner as everybody made Draco recount his travels. He told them about the different countries he visited and cultures he learned. It fascinated Mr. Weasley when Draco said he stayed in a Muggle hotel once and described how comfortable it was there. By the time the blueberry pie came, tiny snows started coming down from the sky. They didn't go inside immediately because Mrs. Weasley had put a charm so that the snow merely bounces of them and the cold didn't reach them. Hermione, after finishing her dessert, stood up, excused herself and headed inside. Draco who had been wanting a time alone with her, stood up too. Ron was about to follow the two but Ginny elbowed him hard on the ribs and he fell back on his chair, wincing.

Turns out that Hermione only went inside to get her cloak from the coat hanger. She was already wearing it when Draco appeared behind her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "Uhm, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Draco grabbed his cloak and wore it, then, they headed outside.

They walked in silence for what seems to be minutes, the snow falling to their heads.

"So…" Draco gave a little cough. "Ron and you getting along really well then? Helping you with your shopping and all that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron's not my boyfriend Draco. Well...he…er…still fancies me but I told you before, he's not my type." And she added inwardly, "_He's not you…_"

"Oh, yeah…uh…right." Draco had a hard time hiding his smile. "So….Hermione." Draco gave a little cough again. "Did you…er…receive my letters?"

"Of course I did." She scoffed. "If I didn't, how can I reply to you?"

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes, Hermione's still the same smarty pants as before.

"Why didn't you tell me about Harry and Ginny getting married then? Or of James and Albus Severus! I can't believe you didn't even tell me that Potter named his son after Snape! Or…or of Fred's engagement and George's girlfriend! I can't believe you didn't tell me _anything_!"

"I didn't want you to think or worry about anything else. Besides, you said you wanted to be alone, sort things about yourself. And thinking about the people you left behind isn't going to help you meditate."

"Meditate? I 'am traveling!"

"You need to meditate to get to know yourself more! That's what you wanted to do right?"

"Well, I do not need to meditate and do those….those…._girly _stuff to know what I want to!"

"Girly stuff? _Girly? _For your information, I love meditation! And it is not girly!"

"And hello?! For your information, you _are _a girl! So for you, it doesn't matter if it's girly!"

"Draco Malfoy! I cannot believe how mundane your mind is! After all this time, I thought your brain can stretch wider! But apparently, the limit is not greater than an inch!"

"Don't you call me dull! I have traveled and left all my inheritance here in Britain! I have worked for the money I spent everyday! I used my brains to survive Granger!"

They glared at each other then, burst out laughing. Both of them laughed so hard, they had to cling to each other's shoulder for support.

"I hadn't had that kind of argument for years!" Hermione exclaimed as she wiped a tear wrong her eye. "Whew! It feels nice!"

"Yeah." Draco said, trying to compose himself. "I really missed that, I had no company you know."

It was for another minute that they finally managed to stop laughing.

"I'm glad to be back." Draco sighed.

"So, is this for good?"

Draco nodded. "I think I've had enough traveling."

"So, did you really work? To earn a living?"

Draco nodded again. "It was hard. Sometimes, I even had to work on Muggle facilities. But its fine, I liked it. It feels nice to spend the money you've worked hard for."

"Wow Malfoy!" Hermione said, looking at him as if seeing him in a new light. "You really did change. I thought work and you could never be compatible!"

"Yeah, well, you thought we'd never be compatible too." He laughed. But after minutes, he realised what he said and fell silent.

"Yeah, I used to think of that. You know, when we were still in Hogwarts. Do you remember in our second year? That was the first time I ever heard the word 'Mudblood' I didn't know what it mean. Ron had to explain to me why I should be offended. And in our fourth year, you gave me fangs, remember? By the way, that was a very well done hex I must say."

Draco looked uncomfortable and fidgeted with his fingers. He then mumbled. "I'm sorry, for all that. I was stupid, I didn't mean to."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, it's ok. I know you've changed."

"Yeah, well, in our fourth year, at the Yule Ball, you looked really nice. But personally, I didn't like the sleek hair and the elegant bun. I prefer this." He gestured at her bushy hair. "It's more you."

"Why thank you. I believe you have just given me a compliment." She giggled.

Silence fell upon them again. And absentmindedly, Draco fidgeted in a small box inside his pocket. He heaved a great breath, removed his hand from his pocket and wrapped it in her delicate hand. He glanced at her, feeling nervous but she didn't recoil or argue, in fact, she tightened the hold. Feeling relieved, Draco stood there for quite a while, loving the feel of her soft hand in his. But after sometime, she broke the comfortable silence….

"So, is the feeling still mutual?" She asked, wearing the same serene smile before he left for his travel.

Draco's gently detached his hand from hers. She eyed him curiously. He reached inside his pocket, gripped the tiny box and heaved a great breath. Then, slowly, he showed it to her. Hermione's eyes widened….

"Would this answer your question?" He slowly pried open the small box before her and a silver ring with three dazzling rubies was revealed. "Well, I thought mixing our colors together would be great. Oh no, don't cry."

Tears spilled down at her face as she stared at the ring.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said, wiping her face. "I guess the feeling's still mutual." She gave a watery chuckle.

"I told you it will always be." He smirked. "So…" He gulped. "D-Do you accept?"

"Accept what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know what it is." Draco's face's as red as the ruby in the ring.

"I don't. Say what it is you want to ask me." She said, an eyebrow raised.

"But-"

"Say it or I'll leave." Hermione demanded and crossed her arms.

"Alright alright." He gulped again. His heart's drumming in his chest. This was proving to be very hard with Hermione's stubborn attitude. "Do…uhmm….do you want to marry me? I mean, if you say yes then…uh….you and me, well, we'll be together…er….maybe have kids like Harry and Ginny. If you say no, then, I-I'll…uh…I don't know what I'll do but I'll be…..oh crap, who am I kidding, of course I won't be ok! But still, it's your decisio – mmmfff!"

Hermione stopped his monologue with a fierce kiss.

"All you have to say was 'will you marry me?'" She murmured in his lips. "You didn't have to babble."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Your answer!"

She laughed. "You are such an idiot. Didn't that kiss tell you enough? Didn't it tell you that if I can, I'd marry you in this spot right away?"

"So that's a yes?" Draco uttered, grinning madly.

"_Oui_!" Hermione said and laughed.

Draco gave a yell of delight and lifted Hermione on her feet with his embrace. And well he calmed down, he gently slipped the ring in Hermione's finger.

"It…it's beautiful." Hermione looked at the ring in her hand in awe.

"So, how about we go inside, get some eggnog that Potter made and I'll gloat to everyone that soon, you'll be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione laughed and they walked hand in hand to the Burrow. And true to his word, after having four eggnogs, Draco tipsily announced to the whole Weasleys, Potters and Luna about their engagement.

Ron Weasley's scream broke the glass eggnog container.

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Wow, this is the longest one-shot I have ever made! Tell me what you think, drop by a review, I'd really appreciate that.

* * *


End file.
